My heart Will go on
by sharonchan
Summary: Sesshomaru se vuelve a encontrar con alguien de su pasado, pero esta vez las cosas seran muy diferentes, perdiste todo, pero aun queda algo en tu corazon.
1. Chapter 1 El reencuentro del destino

**Capitulo 1 – El reencuentro del destino**

Se encontraba un chica, acostada en la horrilla del rió, con hermoso cabello largo y liso de color negro, y hermosos ojos celeste, tenia grandes heridas las cuales se podían notar en todo su cuerpo, al igual que la sangre que derramaba.

- Este es el fin, veo que moriré aquí, quisiera tener otra oportunidad, no quiero morir aun – dijo la chicas mientras veía el cielo y cerraba sus ojos

A unos tantos metros de la chica, se encontraba un Daiyoukai de cabello plateado, quien iba caminando, estaba acompañado por una niña humana, un yukai pequeño de color verde, y de un gran dragón de dos cabezas.

-¡ Jaken!-sama! por que no nos detenemos un momento estoy cansada – reclamo la niña humana

- Si estas cansada, por que no te subes a Ah-Un, en ves de quejarte Rin- la regaño el yokai

- No, Ah-Un también se cansa Jaken-san

El Youkai se detiene

-Amo bonito, por que nos hemos detenido- pregunto Jaken

-¿Sangre? Este olor me es muy familiar - pensó el daiyoukai

-Amo bonito

-Si me vuelves a llamar así, acabo contigo - le respondió el youkai, con su típica mirada fría

-¡Lo siento!, Sesshomaru-sama – se inclino

-Sesshomaru-sama, ¿Por que nos detuvimos?

- Jaken, Rin quédense aquí - ordeno sesshomaru

El daiyoukai empezó a seguir el rastro del olor , hasta que logro llegar a la horrilla del rió, donde se encontraba aquella chica, rodeada de sangre, apenas con vida, la observo por un pequeño momento y la cargo con su brazo brazo, después regreso a donde se encontraba Rin y Jaken.

-¡Hay viene Sesshomaru-sama!- Grito emocionada la pequeña Rin

-Es cierto, pero tiene algo, a no alguien- dijo Jaken

-Sesshomaru-sama, ¿Quién es esa chica?- pregunto Rin al ver que el daiyoukai, traía una chica herida

-Jaken, ve por algunas hierbas medicinales – ordeno Sesshomaru

-Si amo – se retira a buscar las hierbas

-Sesshomaru-sama, ¿Quien es ella? Y ¿Por qué esta tan herida?- pregunto la pequeña Rin quien se acerco a ver a la chica

-Solo es alguien que conseguí herido- contesto mientras coloco a la chica en el suelo- Me sorprende que aun sigas con vida, Akira- pensó

-¡Amoooo! Ya conseguí las hierbas- se acerca corriendo

-Rin, cura sus heridas- ordeno Sesshomaru, el cual después se retiro

-¡Hai! ^^

La pequeña Rin tomo las hierbas, y algunos vendajes, y empezó a curar las grandes heridas, de aquella chica. Después de haber terminado, se sentó al lado de ella, mientras esperaba que llegara el daiyoukai.

- ¿A donde iría el amo bonito? Es muy extraño que el amo, este ayudando a esta chica, ahora que la veo, ella es un youkai, aunque tenga apariencia humana- pregunto Jaken

- Es muy bonita ^^

- Que idioteces dices Rin,

-Pues yo pienso que es muy linda, me gusta su cabello ^^, quizás Sesshomaru-sama piense lo mismo ^^

- ¬¬, es mejor que cierres tu boca.

En eso, la chica empieza a despertar lentamente

- Jaken-sama, ¡esta despertando!

- Ya lo se

- ¿No estoy muerta? ¿Quienes son ustedes?- pregunto la chica, mientras lograba levantarse, pero el dolor de sus heridas, le hizo que se le dificultara.

-Esa pregunta te la deberíamos hacer nosotros, ¿Quién eres tu ? – dijo jaken

- Akira Honoka, oye, que lindo, eres un duende ^^ - comento mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Jaken

-¡Oye! Suéltame, y no soy un duende, soy un youkai muy poderoso, niña tonta- contesto muy enojado el señor Jaken

- Lo siento ^^, ¿ustedes fueron los que me ayudaron?

-Yo cure tus heridas, pero las gracias se las debe dar a Sesshomaru-sama – contesto la niña

-¿Sesshomaru-sama? ¿Quien es el? –pregunto la de ojos celestes

-Quien te salvo la vide niña malcriada- respondió molesto Jaken

- Lo siento bonito duende, no hace falta que te pongas así… y ¿donde esta Sesshomaru-sama ?

- no lo se, seguramente regresara dentro de un momento ^^ -dijo Rin

- bueno esperare debo darle las gracias - pero cae desmayada debía a sus heridas

- ¡Jaken-sama! Se desmayo – grito angustiada la pequeña Rin

- Es normal, perdió mucha sangre.

Después de una hora, sesshomaru volvió, y la chica empezó a despertar.

- Que dolor!- se quejo la chica mientras se levantaba

- ya sesshomaru

- ¿y tu quien eres?, ah, ya se, debes ser el tal sesshomaru del que hablo la humana y el youkai, arigato, por salvarme- el daiyoukai solo la miro y no respondió- que amable -.-u – pensó la chica

-¡¿Cómo te atreves de hablarle así al señor sesshomaru?! – grito molesto jaken

-Jaken, cállate – lo regaño el de ojos dorados

-Akira-san, ¿de donde vienes?- pregunto la pequeña rin

- de donde vengo… pues… de una casita pequeña cerca del lago tsuzu ^^

- que respuesta -.-u – dijo jaken

- ¿Cómo llegaste a tener esas heridas? – pregunto el frió daiyoukai

- yo…

Flash Back (Narrado por Akira)

Estaba corriendo, lo mas rápido que podía, me perseguían cientos de youkais, no entendía la razón por que lo hacían. Corrí hasta mas no poder, después me di cuenta que era inútil huir, así que decidí enfrentarlos, uno por uno, hasta que logre acabar con todos, pero como consecuencia termine con algunas heridas no tan graves. Cuando pensé que todo había acabado, no fue así, un extraño youkai, de cabello negro, y ojos carmesí apareció…

- valla pudiste acabar con todos – dijo el extraño youkai

- ¿Quién eres?- pregunto akira

-¿no me conoces?, jajaja, soy naraku

-¿naraku?, si, e odio hablar de ti, eres el mismísimo demonio en persona

-yo no diría eso siendo tu, acaso no sabes quien eres

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Acaso fuiste tu quien mando a todos esos youkais?

-lo hice para probar tu fuerza, y me di cuenta que eres débil, por ahora

- ¿a que te refieres? – Desenvaine mi espada y lo amenace – es mejor que huyas si no quieres morir

- jajajajaja, que tonta, pensar que puedes atacarme – en un descuido una de sus raíces atravesó mi cuerpo – si logras sobrevivir a eso, volveré por ti – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer

- maldito- caí de rodillas en el pasto

-Este es el fin, veo que moriré aquí, quisiera tener otra oportunidad, no quiero morir aun – fue lo ultimo que dije

Fin del flash back

- bien eso fue lo que sucedió – comento akira.

- naraku, el esta traes ella – pensó sesshomaru

-que horrible akira-san! – comento Rin

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2 No conosco mi pasado

**Capitulo 2 – No conosco mi pasado**

Al día siguiente, Rin y Jaken arreglaban sus cosas para empezar a partir, mientras Sesshomaru esperaba sentado, y Akira se encontraba en un lago limpiando sus heridas.

Jaken, el pequeño youkai, rompe el silencio

-Sesshomaru-sama, ¿ustedes conoce a esa chica?- no hubo ninguna respuesta

-Sesshomaru- sama, ¿por que no le respondió a jaken-sama?- pregunto la inocente Rin

-La conozco de hace un tiempo, mucho tiempo – respondió fríamente

-Ella no es humano, ¿cierto? – volvió a pregunta Rin

-no

- ¿Que clase de youkai es? – pregunto el subordinado

-vamanos- fue la única respuesta de Sesshomaru

-¡Hey!, esperen, no se vallan a ir sin mi – apareció akira

-Quien te crees que eres para acompañarnos- molesto jaken comento

- bueno, estoy sola ahora y no tengo a donde ir, eso es una buena razón ^^

-has lo que quieres – dijo Sesshomaru para después voltearse y empezar a caminar

- entonces decido acompañarlos

-que bien que akira-san nos acompañe ^^ - dijo Rin

Así empezó el largo día, un ambiente un poco tenso y silencioso, horas y horas de caminata, y nadie rompía el silencio, hasta que se detuvieron para tomar un descanso.

-Oye akira-san ¿eres como el sesshomaru-sama? –pregunto Rin

-¿Cómo sesshomaru? … no lo creo – respondió – es cierto no recuerdo nada, no se quien soy, aquellas palabras que naraku dijo eran ciertas, ni siquiera se quien soy – pensó

- no recuerdas tu pasado, ¿cierto? – la miro el frió daiyoukai

-no, solo recuerdo haber despertado en un lugar el cual viví hasta hace 2 días, fue destruido por esos youkais al igual que el anciano Toga, el a muerto – unas lagrimas se pudieron notar caer del rostro de la chica

-¿Toga? – pregunto sesshomaru

- ¿lo conoces?- sorprendida pregunto akira

-si

- "sesshomaru"… tu nombre me trae recuerdos, acaso ¿tu sabes de mi pasado?

-no se nada de tu pasado, y conozco al anciano Toga por que lo ayude una vez

- lo siento, que tonta soy jaja tan desesperada estoy de saber de mi pasado que estoy diciendo estupideces

- akira-san que tal si nos bañamos en el rió que esta cerca ^^ - pregunto Rin

- esta bien – la tomo de la mano

Las dos se dirigieron al rió, dejando a Sesshomaru recostado de un árbol junto a jaken.

Muchas preguntas recorrían la cabeza de Sesshomaru, ¿como sobrevivió? ¿ Por que le hicieron eso?, estaba claro que el la conocía, y no solo eso, sabia de su pasado, de quien era, que clases de youkai era, y la posible razón por la que naraku volvería por ella.

Flash Back…

Se encontraban dos niños en un hermoso jardin, un niño tenía el cabello plateado y ojos dorados, y una niña de cabello negro y ojos celestes.

-Sesshy-ku ¿por que siempre estas tan serio? ^^ – le dijo la niña mientras le arrojo flores

-¡Akira! – grito molesto mientras se sacudía las flores del cabello – que es lo que quieres, siempre andas corriendo y gritando como una tonta – dijo fríamente

- que malo eres ¬¬, solo vine a preguntar si querías jugar conmigo a molestar al anciano Toga ^^

-eres muy tonta, yo no pierdo tiempo en entupidos juegos

- sesshy-ku, te digo algo, vas a envejecer temprano, es mas ya tienes el cabello blanco ^^ - dijo mientras jugaba con su cabello

-deja de molestar Akira – la aparto de el – y mi cabello es plateado, después de todo soy un daiyoukai, todos tenemos el cabello plateado

- mmm, pues a mi me gusta tu cabello sesshy-ku ^^, aunque sea muy gruñón jajaja

- que di..ces? – preguntó nervioso y un poco sonrojado, pero a su vez seguía mostrando su frialdad y su indiferencia.

-ven vamos a jugar – le extiende la mano – no seas tan amargado

- hpm- volteo la cara para ocultar su sonrojo

- oye tienes fiebre- le toca la frente lo cual lo hizo poner mas rojo

- no te te te acerques tanto – dijo nervioso

- jajaja hai hai! ^^ - sonrió

Fin del flash back

Sesshomaru cerro los ojos, y mostró un sonrisa de medio lado – que tonta -.

Rin y akira había llegado por fin al río, las dos se desvistieron y se lanzaron, empezaron a salpicarse agua, como motivo de juego, así estuvieron por un buen rato jugando, hasta que se cansaron.

-Oye Rin, que tal si descansamos un poco

-me parece bien akira-san ^^

La chica de ojos celeste, decidió empezar a nadar, quería relejarse un poco, se sumergió, y en eso muchos pensamientos le vinieron a la cabeza. De algo estaba segura, sesshomaru le había mentido, si sabia del pasado de la chica, pero ¿por que la mentira? O acaso no mintió, era imposible, ella estaba segura de que no era la primera vez que veía a sesshomaru, y tenia que haber una razón para que un daiyoukai tan frió, la salvarla y dejarla acompañarlos, estaba claro que el dijo "has lo que quieres" pero esas palabras se podían tomar como un si, por lo menos para Akira, eso era un si.

Mientras esas preguntas corrían en su mente, fui interrumpida por Rin,

-¡Akira-san!, yo ya estoy lista regresemos o sesshomaru-sama se enfadara

Sube a la superficie- adelántate Rin en un segundo te alcanzo- respondió

- hai ^^

Akira regreso a sus pensamiento tan pronto como Rin se fue, pero esta vez fue interrumpida por otra persona.

- ¿Quien esta hay? – pregunto la de ojos celeste al escuchar un ruido extraño

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3 Eres tu quien me ayudara

**Capitulo 3 – Eres tu quien me ayudara**

Akira regreso a sus pensamientos tan pronto como Rin se fue, pero esta vez fue interrumpida por otra persona.

- ¿Quien esta hay? – pregunto la de ojos celeste al escuchar un ruido extraño

De los árboles de la horilla del rió, sale un chica de vestimenta de sacerdotisa, de cabello negro y largo. Akira se acerca donde el agua le llegaba hasta el ombligo.

- Eres una sacerdotisa – le dice al mirarla- espera ella huele a huesos y barro - piensa- ¡Kikyo! Tú eres Kikyo – sorprendida

- ¿Cómo es que me conoces? – Pregunto fríamente la sacerdotisa

- Toga me hablo de una sacerdotisa no muerta y me dijo que tu me ayudarías

- ¿Toga? , si conozco perfectamente a Toga, pero ¿por que yo tengo que ayudarte? Es mas, ni siquiera eres humana, y aunque lo fueras tampoco te ayudaría, odio todas las cosas vivas.

- Esta si que es peor que sesshomaru -.-u ¿ o no?- pensó- … pero Toga me dijo que tu me podrías ayudar a recuperar mis recuerdos.

- Ya veo, si Toga te dijo eso significa que el mismo hizo que los olvidaras

-¡¿Qué?! Es imposible, Toga jamás haría eso.

- No se quien eres pero por algo Toga quería que te ayudara, escucha, como pudiste ver soy una sacerdotisa y puedo purificar el encantamiento de Toga, pero como te dije antes, no pienso ayudarte

- Es imposible que el anciano Toga haya hecho todo eso .

Mientras que Akira y Kikyo tenían su pequeña discusión, a unos pocos metros estaba Sesshomaru, quien vio llegar a la pequeña Rin.

-¡Sesshomaru-sama! – gritando y corriendo llego la pequeña Rin.

-Rin, ¿Dónde estas Akira?

- Dijo que ya venia ^^, sesshomaru-sama sabia que las heridas de Akira-san ya han sanado

-Eso es imposible – dijo muy sorprendido Jaken – ni siquiera el amo boni… que digo Sesshomaru-sama, se recuperan tan rápido de unas heridas tan graves, debes estar alucinando Rin

-¡Es verdad Jaken-sama!

- este olor a huesos y barro, es la sacerdotisa no muerta – pensó - iré a buscarla.

- Hai ^^ - contestaron los dos a la vez

Kikyo miraba desafiante a Akira, la odiaba, a ella y todo lo que tuviera que ver con lo vivo, por mas que conociera al youkai Toga, el anciano que la ayudo una vez con sus heridas, por mas que el anciano había sido tan amable con ella, eso no la haría cambiar de opinión, no la ayudaría, eso estaba claro, y de paso, ¿Por qué ayudar a un Youkai?, ¿Por que el anciano Toga había borrado la memoria de esta chica?. La sacerdotisa le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar.

- ¡Espera! – Exclamo la chica – por favor quiero saber mi pasado, es necesario, antes de que ocurra "el Eclipse lunar del cambio " , el anciano Toga dijo que debería recordar mi pasado antes del eclipse , si no, ocurrirá un desastre.

- No es mi problema tu pasado

- Pues te tendré que obligar Kikyo – se mostró desafiante

- No me equivoque, tu asqueroso olor hasta un simple youkai puede detectarlo, sacerdotisa – aparece Sesshomaru mirando con desprecio a Kikyo

-¡Sesshomaru-sama!- nota que estaba desnuda, se sonroja y en un movimiento rápido se agacha de modo que el agua la cubriera- ¿Que demonios haces aquí? O///Ó – el la ignora por completo

- el medio hermano de Inuyasha…, así que esta chica esta contigo – la mira y después se voltea y sigue su camino

-¡Espera!- fue interrumpida por el daiyoukai

-es inútil, ella no te ayudara, será mejor que te apures y te vistas – sonríe de medio lado y se va

-¡Aaah! Pervertido! …– Mira su cuerpo –… ya mis heridas desaparecieron, pensé que esta vez tardarían ^^ …¿ sesshomaru vino a buscarme por que sintió a kikyo cerca? – penso

Akira se vuelve a incorporar en el grupo y empiezan su camino, la ojos celestes cada vez que veía al daiyoukai se sonrojaba, pero a la vez mostraba enojo, y se recordaba de la situación vergonzosa que había sucedido en la tarde, pero Sesshomaru iba muy distraído para darse cuenta de que lo observaban, sus pensamientos solo estaban concentrados en las palabras de Akira, ", el anciano Toga dijo que debería recordar mi pasado antes del eclipse, si no, ocurrirá un desastre" , "El eclipse lunar del cambio" un fenómeno que ocurre cada 1000 años, cambiaria su personalidad, y no solo eso, se convertirá, en una asesina.

Flash back.

Un camino muy hermoso en las afueras del gran castillo, rodeado de cerezos, era un lugar muy tranquilo, se encontraban dos niños youkais, Sesshomaru y Akira, quienes iban caminando uno a lado del otro,

-Sesshy-ku!

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto fríamente

-Mira esos niños quizás quieran jugar con nosotros

- Eres una tonta no vez que son humanos.

- ¿y? sesshomaru-baka ¬¬… – Se acerca corriendo a los niños humanos – oigan ¿Que hacen?

- Vete de aquí maldita youkai – ordena uno de los niños

- Es cierto, princesita, eres una maldita youkai, al igual que tu amigos y todos ustedes , los odio a todos, - molesto hablo el otro niño

- Nos veo por que nos odian no hemos hecho nada – dijo inocentemente Akira

-¡Maldita! Como puedes decir tal cosas – el chico muy molesto le lanza una piedra a Akira – muere youkai!

-¡Akira! – sesshomaru se acerco corriendo y muy preocupado, a ayudar a la niña de ojos celestes quien estaba sentada en el suelo con una mano tapando un ojo bañado en sangre – tu ojo, Akira, ¡Malditos! – sacas sus garras envenenadas.

- ¡Detente Sesshomaru! – se levanta y retira su mano del ojos, mostrado que esta rápidamente iba sanando, hasta desaparecer por completo la herida – esto no es nada – los niños humanos salieron corriendo de los asustado que estaban al ver tal acción.

Un daiyoukai, no, no se recuperaba tan rápido de una herida, y un simple youkai tampoco, entonces ¿Que era?, esa niña.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? Y ¿Por que no me dejaste darle su merecido? – Sesshomaru pregunto muy sorprendido.

- No es su culpa que nos tenga miedo, en especial a mi, Sesshomaru, tampoco era correcto hacerles algo – empezaron a aparecer lagrimas en sus ojos y baja la cara- nunca debí haber nacido.

-¿Qué demonios dices Akira?, no se que es lo que acaba de pasar pero, tu no tienes la culpa – Ello lo mira sorprendida – nunca has herido a nadie…

-¡ No sabes lo que dices! – grito al mismo tiempo que sus lagrimas caían – ¿Sabes que clases de Youkai soy? ¿ Nunca supiste por que no te quería decir?

-No, pero eso no tiene importancia tu – fue interrumpida por Akira

-Claro que si la tiene Sesshomaru, soy un Bloyoukai – los ojos dorados de el niño se abrieron como ventanas en una nueva mañana al escuchar las palabras de Akira.

- Eso, eso – fue interrumpido por la niña

-Vez lo que te digo, soy el peor de los demonios, se que Taki-sama y Kira-sama, no son mis verdaderos padres, se que fui adoptada y también se que soy la ultima de los bloyoukai – Sesshomaru se sorprendió mucho, claro el sabia que ella nunca fue la verdaderas hija de Taki y Kira, y que no era un daiyoukai, pero que era un bloyoukai, eso no sabia, que aquella chica tan hermosa y amable, era un verdadero demonio con sed de sangre, ¿Cómo era posible? Pero tenia sentido, eso explicaba por que la chica se recupero tan rápido sus heridas, y el por que de que era tan hermosa, el mito de que los youkai mas hermosos era los "Blo" era cierto, pero tan cierto como el mito de tan peligroso que podían ser, por eso su padre había acabado con todos, pero la pregunta era ¿Por que no con ella?

- Akira – la abraza – no me importa lo que eres, yo te quiero tal como eres- estas palabras hicieron que la chica se ruborizara.

Fin del Flash back


	4. Chapter 4 Midorikosama

**Capitulo 4 – Midoriko-sama**

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Akira se había unido a Sesshomaru, como de costumbre siempre el ambiente era tenso y frió, pero la pequeña Rin lo hacia mas emocionante con sus pelean contra Jaken, Akira, últimamente estaba muy pensativa, al igual que Sesshomaru; el encuentro con la sacerdotisa Kikyo había entristecido mucho a la chica, faltaba solo 1 año para el famoso "Eclipse Lunar del Cambio", y el temor se apoderaba cada vez mas de ella, pero para empeorar las cosas, no tenia ni la menor idea de que sucedería, solo sabia que ocurría un desterraste, ¿Qué quiso decir el anciano Toga? ¿Qué tenia que ver sus recuerdos con todo esto?, esa preguntan estaban volviendo loca a la chica, y la pregunta mas importante ¿Acaso Sesshomaru sabe lo que puede ocurrir? , ella estaba segura de que aquel daiyoukai sabia de algo, pero no quería decir nada, y el miedo que tenia la chica en preguntarle era inmenso, pero tarde o temprano tenia que olvidar su temor y tomar el papel de la valiente.

Cada día que pasaba para Akira, eran angustia, preocupación, desesperación, muchas emociones juntas, pero algo la calmaba, permanecer a su lado, era extraño, apenas lo acaba de conocer, y le producía tanta paz y sensaciones familiares, como si ya lo conociera de antes, pero eso era imposible, ¿o no?, tal vez si era cierto uno de los sueños que había tenido, en que ella apenas era una niña, vestida con un hermoso kimono, la cual iba corriendo hacia un extraño lugar donde se encontraba una sombra, apenas se podía ver bien, pero cada vez que se acercaba, despertaba del sueño, lo extraño era, que la sensación que sentía mientras se acercaba a esa sombra era la misma cuando estaba cerca de el, acaso ese daiyoukai, ¿podría ser la imagen viva de su pasado?

Ya era muy tarde, el sol se estaba ocultando, muy pronto atardecería, todo parecía muy tranquilo, pero las apariencias engañaban. De los árboles aparece un niño de cabello blanco y vestido de blanco, el aura maligna que lo rodeaba era inmensa, y muy familiar; Naraku, ese niño tenia que ver algo con el, el olfato de Sesshomaru era casi imposible de engañar, y ese chico olía a el, y sin poder olvidar esa aura tan maligna, el grupo se detuvo y akira fue la primera en preguntar.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Por que tu aura es igual a la de naraku? – Pregunto la ojos celestes

- Mí nombre es Hakudoushi, y soy una extensión de Naraku – respondió con sonrisa maléfica

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Acaso Naraku te mando a venir? – preguntó fríamente Sesshomaru

-¡Jaken-sama! – la pequeña Rin se oculto atrás de Jaken

- No, solo estaba en busca de un fragmento de la perla, y esa chica que esta con ustedes tiene uno

- ¡El fragmento de la perla!, es cierto cuando pelee contra naraku, el tonto no se dio cuenta que se lo quite – pensó alegre

- Akira dale el fragmento no estoy de humor para lidiar con el – ordeno fríamente el daiyoukai

-¡No lo haré! Este fragmento, tan pequeño objeto, puede traer desastre si cae en manos enemigas, no pienso dárselo- reprocho molesta

- Jajaja tu crees que ese fragmento era el único que tenia naraku, estas equivocada – se burlo de ella Hakudoushi

- Akira dáselo – el daiyoukai la miro desafínate

- ¿Por que Sesshomaru me mira así? O.O – pensó - ¡No lo haré! – reprocho – ¿Que estoy haciendo?, se enfadara, pero si este fragmento cae en manos enemigas, espera es cierto, pude haber huido aquella vez que me enfrente a naraku, pero el sentimiento de proteger el fragmento era primero, y nuevamente esta sucediendo – pensó pero a la vez un miedo se apodero de ella.

-¡Akira dáselo! – grito enfadado el youkai

-Sesshomaru- sama – Rin al escuchar a su amo, se entristeció

Una extraña energía recorrió el cuerpo de Akira, su mirada cambio, era fría pero seguía siendo amable, Se puso desafiante frente al mismo Sesshomaru al igual que de Hakudoushi

- No lo haré Sesshomaru – se escuchan dos voces provenir de la misma persona, primero una voz mas gruesa pero muy femenina a la vez, seguido de su voz, el daiyoukai se sorprendió al verla.

-Akira, no, Midoriko- sorprendido pero frió a la vez comento Sesshomaru

- Así es, soy la sacerdotisa Midoriko, hice buena elección en colocar una parte de mi alma dentro de ella- miro el fragmento que tenia en su mano.

- ¡Como es posible! Ella murió hace años- sorprendido exclamo Jaken.

- Ella murió, pero, una parte de su alma siempre permaneció dentro de Akira…, ya no es mi problema, arréglatelas sola contra el, Jaken, Rin, vamonos – ordeno fríamente Sesshomaru.

- Esta bien Sesshomaru, pero me sorprende que abandones a esta chica, tu siempre la amaste y la protegiste sabiendo el peligro que ocurriría algún día.

-No es tu problema – se voltea y empieza avanzar – Rin, Jaken

- hai – confundidos siguieron a su amo

- ha! , dame el fragmento – pero en un descuido Midoriko (akira) con su espada le corto un brazo - ¡maldita! – Grito – ¿este poder espiritual es tan grande ?– pensó para después retirarse.

- huyes- mira el fragmento.- cuando la perla este reunida la destruiré yo misma y podré descansar en paz – se empieza a sentir débil y observa que al frente de ella estaba Sesshomaru– ya veo no te fuiste, sabia que no la abandonarías- se desmaya pero Sesshomaru lograr agarra antes de caer.

-Amo, esa chica? ¿Quien es ella en realidad? – el la ignora debido a que ayudaba a recostar a akira.

-Se quien te podrá ayudar a recuperar tu memoria – acaricia su mejilla

- ¡Aaaahh! Amo bonito ¿esta enamorado de ella? – Pregunto sorprendido jaken

-Jaken, que te dije de llamarme así – muestra sus garras

-¡Gomenasai! – suplica de rodillas

-Sesshomaru-sama, ¿por que Akira-san cambio hace un momento? – Pregunto un poco asustada Rin – no parecía ella misma.

-Sesshy- akira dijo una palabra mientras dormía

- ¡Akira! – El daiyoukai se sorprendió enorme mente al oír a la chica, y sonrió

Sesshomaru, no respondía ninguna de las preguntas de Rin y Jaken, es mas, ni siquiera les prestaba atención, el solo observaba el cielo, la noche, las hermosas estrellas que alumbraban el cielo, y de vez en cuando observaba a la hermosa bloyoukai, la hermosa y amable, que después del eclipse cambiaria, aun recordando su pasado existían los riego, de las consecuencias del eclipse.

Los Bloyoukais, eran los peores y mas poderosos de todos los demonios, existían muy pocos en el mundo, estos, eran del tipo que solo pensaban en matar, humanos, y otros youkais, y lo mas sorprendente, tanto la mujer como el hombre, era de bellaza absoluta, gran ventaja para matar, debió a que las mujeres bloyoukai primero seducían a los hombre de otra especie, y después los asesinaban, para después beber su sangre, lo mismo ocurría con los hombres, solo con la pequeña diferencia que era con mujeres; ¿Vampiros? No, ni siquiera los vampiros era tan malignos, y la gran diferencia ellos no necesitaban beber de sangre para vivir, solo lo hacían para incrementar su poder, mientras mas poderoso era su contrincante, su sangre era mas poderosa y mas deliciosa, extraño pero cierto, y otra cosa mas sorprende, cada vez que bebían mas sangre, su belleza era mas grande. ¿Que clase de monstruos eran?

Tuvieron su reinado, pero no por mucho, el padre de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, el gran y poderoso Inu-taisho, acabo con todos, todos menos, Akira, la pregunta era ¿Por que no con ella? ¿Qué tenia esa chica que evito su propia muerte? Y ¿Qué relación tenia con Midoriko-sama? , todos estos secretos lo sabía una sola persona, Sesshomaru.

Pasaron 2 horas, y la chica logro despertar, sorprendentemente no recordaba nada desde la aparición de Midoriko, estaba cansada, así que Sesshomaru decidió no seguir con su camino y tomar un descanso.

-Pero por mi culpa te atrasare – tristemente comento Akira

-Serás un estorbo en esa condicionen, y mañana será un día muy pesado- respondió fríamente el daiyoukai.

-Pero… no, tienes razón y también yo lo siento mucho, no quise… - fue interrumpida por el

- Eso ya no importa, duerme, ya Rin y Jaken están descansando, imítalos y has lo mismo

-jajaja pareces mi padre Sesshy-ku ^^

-¿Cómo? – sorprendido se quedo - ¿me llamaste?

- Sesshy-ku, es extraño, mientras dormía tuve un sueño, en el, éramos los dos pequeños y yo te llame Sesshy-ku.

-¿Un sueño?

-Si, pero solo fue un sueño

-Akira, mañana nos encontraremos con alguien que te ayudara a recuperar tus recuerdos.

-¡Sesshomaru!... lo… lo … ¿ lo dices enserio? – Pregunto muy sorprendida

-Si- respondió fríamente – así que ya duer… - fue interrumpido al abrazo de la chica, esta acción hizo que se sorprendiese mucho

-Arigato – se pudieron notar caer unas lagrimas de Akira – Arigato, Sesshomaru, Arigato – dejo caer mas y mas lagrimas, lo cual hizo que el, correspondiera el abrazo.

Estuvieron abrazados por unos minutos, después akira callo dormida en los brazos del daiyoukai, el la recostó con mucha delicadeza y después fue a caminar, y relajarse, mañana iba ser un día difícil, en especial para Sesshomaru, que volvería a encontrarse con una de las personas que mas odiaba, pero la humana, aquella extraña que estaba con esa persona que tanto odiaba, la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa Kikyo, podría ayudar a Akira.

Continuara….


End file.
